


melt me

by svgaruto



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgaruto/pseuds/svgaruto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon may be able to grind soonyoung in the studio but everyone knows soonyoung can melt jihoon like sorbet anytime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. final

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed. before you go on, i sincerely apologise.
> 
> crossposted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1018614)

“s-soonyoung.”

the blonde cracked open an eye at the call of his name.

“what.”

the pink haired male whimpered at the harsh tone of the other male, eyes watering as he bit his lip to prevent any more noises that could escape from his lips.

“no-nothing-un!” jihoon gasped as he felt the vibrating object hit that special spot that made him see stars and he could see the other frown in disappointment as he failed to hold in his release. he groaned at his body trembled at the aftershocks of the orgasm.

jihoon could see soonyoung’s eyebrow twitch and jaw clench even tighter and he bit his lip even harder as he felt the tears finally rolled down the side of his face. his eyes fell close as he felt the weight of soonyoung’s stare on him, stripping him naked as if he wasn’t naked enough. jihoon could taste the metallic tinge of blood on his tongue and instead chooses clamp his lips together because he knows soonyoung doesn’t like it when he bleeds.

soonyoung was pissed. okay, no. pissed was an absolute understatement--soonyoung was fuming. he knew he shouldn’t have let his emotions get the better of him but when jihoon had literally grinded himself on mingyu’s lap, there was no stopping the anger that coursed through his veins.

not even jihoon himself.

soonyoung exhaled sharply through his nose. his head was starting to hurt from all the noises coming from jihoon’s mouth. this was supposed to be a punishment for jihoon, supposed to be painful for jihoon, but somehow this was as painful for soonyoung as much as it was supposed to be for jihoon.

the smaller boy was practically spread open for him; hands tied to the bed-post, pink hair plastered messily on his forehead, his cheeks a rosy pink with his mouth hanging open. the boy lay naked on his bed, sheets rumpled and stained with jihoon’s cum, pillows wet with his saliva. it didn’t help that jihoon’s lip was now bleeding from over-biting. the red was such a pretty color, especially on jihoon’s pale skin and all soonyoung wanted to do was fuck the smaller male senseless but he couldn’t do that now. soonyoung sighed as he reached for the small remote and flicked a switch.

especially not when jihoon hasn’t learned his lesson yet.

“ngh-un!”

jihoon struggled against the bonds that held his hands as he writhed on the bed, desperate to get the vibrator to hit that spot again. his feet dug into the mattress as he wriggled higher up the bed. his eyelids fell tightly shut and his tongue peeked out from his lips in concentration. when he finally felt the small object move against his prostate, his legs lost all strength and his small body dropped onto the bed, his mouth fell open at the delicious feeling, only to be cut off by the ring that was now wrapped snugly at the base of his member.

jihoon yelped when he felt the ring tighten even more and groaned in frustration. his hair was feeling gross, now that it had plastered itself to his forehead. he let his gaze fall on the blonde male sitting diagonally opposite him. jihoon sighed.

**  
**  
  


seeing that the elder was not moving, jihoon let out a soft soonyoung, frowning when he received no response from the other. he nervously wet his lips with his tongue as he decided to let go of his pride. not that he had much left anyway.

“da-daddy-hngh-!” it was soft, but it was enough for soonyoung’s member to twitch in excitement.

jihoon saw soonyoung’s eyes fly open almost immediately after the word had left his mouth and he almost cried seeing the look on the older’s face. soonyoung’s eyes were dark with lust and his tongue peeked out to quickly wet his lips.

“daddy pleas-oh!” jihoon gasped in surprise as he felt the bed dipping under a new weight and then there were hands on him, slowly undoing the bonds that held his hands. as soon as he felt the fabric fall away, his hands immediately scrambled to find purchase in the other, grabbing the blonde’s arms or anything on the male.

“calm, woozi.” jihoon froze. soonyoung only used his stage name for times when he was out of control, because he knew that only the ceo would call him using his stage name, and the ceo would only call him if he was out of control. the thought of his ceo at this moment would have willed his erection away but jihoon was too turned on and too sensitive to care.

_the little shit knew it and he used it to his advantage every-fucking-time._

__

jihoon managed to keep still even as the object inside of him was constantly pressing against his prostate as soonyoung settled himself on the bed, back leaning against the wall, and pulled the smaller male by his waist to sit on his lap. he bit his lower lip again in an attempt to stop the noises from escaping.

soonyoung’s arm rested on jihoon’s small waist as he reached out with his other arm to adjust the other’s position so that jihoon’s side was pressing against his chest. the younger let his head rest on the taller’s shoulder as soonyoung pecked the tip of jihoon’s nose.

“jihoon.” the said male hummed in response.

“d’you think you’ve been a good boy?” out of instinct, jihoon shook his head meekly.

“have you learnt your lesson?”

“yes.” soonyoung frowned at the other’s response.

“yes what?” jihoon blushed at the blonde’s hint.

“y-yes daddy,” jihoon whispered.

“tell daddy what you did wrong, baby.” the pink-haired male shifted in the other’s lap to try to get himself more comfortable but realised afterwards that it was a big mistake.

“m-mm, j-jihoonie stole daddy’s strawberry sorbet and ate it all by himself.” jihoon mumbled quietly. he looked up and saw soonyoung’s eyebrows furrow and looked back down to his lap.

“no, that’s not it. try again, baby.” jihoon’s eyes widened when he felt the vibrator moving a notch faster. he glanced around quickly and saw the elder’s hand playing with the remote of the vibrator.

jihoon could hardly think as the small bead continued to constantly abuse the spot which was his prostate. his small hands gripped the elder’s shirt tightly and he buried his head into the other’s neck, trying to search his mind of anything he did to anger the other, before he lost what was left of his sanity.

soonyoung gritted his teeth. this wasn’t easy for him as it was for the smaller. it didn’t help that jihoon was sitting naked on top of him, the vibrator moving at a fast speed. he could literally feel the vibrations from the object and the younger’s hole clenching. he was getting hard too fast and it wasn’t good, not for his self-control.

“jihoon.” the smaller boy shivered at the tone of the other’s voice. it was cold and hard but it sounded so goddamn sexy jihoon would’ve cummed.

_think, jihoon, think. what wou-- **oh**._

soonyoung saw jihoon’s eyes widen in realisation.

“come on baby, tell daddy.” taking a deep breath, jihoon bit his lower lip.

“jihoonie l-let mingyu touch him wh-where he shouldn’t-t have,” he sniffed as he brought a small fist up to rub at his eyes. he felt himself being lifted and adjusted so that he was straddling soonyoung. a large hand pulled his wrist away gently and he felt the hands cup his face, thumbs brushing away the stray tears that fell from the younger’s eyes. the heavy feeling that slowly crept into jihoon’s heart completely numbed the vibrations coming from the oval object.

“am i going to get punished?” he asked in a small voice. soonyoung only flipped him on his fours over his lap, hand rubbing small circles on his ass.

“i want you to count for me, alright? to twenty for now, we’ll see how you do.” and without waiting for jihoon’s response, soonyoung’s hand landed hard on his ass, forcing the small body to jerk forward.

“two--” jihoon gasped as the hits only became harder and whimpered when soonyoung gently massaged the skin after ten hits.

“you’re doing good baby, how many more?” jihoon’s bottom lip quivered as he muttered a soft ten more, daddy.

“thirteen,” jihoon sobbed into the material of soonyoung’s sweatpants. “sev-enteen,” he choked out. his cock was so hard right now and the friction of his cock against soonyoung’s sweatpants felt so good.

“twenty!” the force of the last hit literally sent jihoon off the edge as he lay boneless in the other’s lap, tears streaking down his face.

“i think baby deserves a reward now, for being a good boy. don’t you?” jihoon didn’t respond, he let soonyoung pull him back upright onto the older’s lap. the smaller male’s breath hitched slightly when he felt the older’s erection rub against his ass through the thin cotton material.

soonyoung tugged the boy closer, so that they were sitting chest to chest. he gently cupped the smaller boy’s face and brought it closer so that their lips touched. jihoon’s arms immediately wrapped around soonyoung’s neck and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. the blonde’s tongue prodded the other’s lips, seeking entry to the younger’s mouth. once given access, he wasted no time in exploring jihoon’s sweet cavern and playing with his tongue. jihoon moaned into soonyoung’s mouth as the vibrator once again hit his prostate.

it was getting way too hot in the room, even with the air-conditioner blowing at full blast. their need for each other was more than enough to burn the room down. they broke the kiss when the urge to breathe quickly rose, foreheads pressing against one another. jihoon whimpered as soonyoung pressed small kisses down his neck, stopping at his collarbone to suck and nip at, marking the pink-haired male as his.

“ _mine_ ,” the blonde male growled lowly as he sucked harder forming a purplish bruise.

before soonyoung could continue to make his way down, jihoon pushed the older male back so that he was leaning against the wall. he crawled backwards, face directly above the blonde’s clothed member. he reached out a hand to cup the heated flesh tentatively.

“can i, daddy?” jihoon’s face was so eager, soonyoung couldn’t even say no if he wanted to.

“yeah, go ahead baby.”

the younger bared his teeth happily to the other male, hands already eagerly tugging at the blonde’s sweatpants and boxers. he hastily pulled down the offending cloth and let the older’s erection spring free. soonyoung hissed as his member came into contact with the cold air-conditioned air. jihoon wrapped his small hands around it and started pumping it agonisingly slow, eyes flitting from the blonde and back again.

he tentatively licked a stripe from base to tip and watched as the other shut his eyes, hand immediately finding its way to the younger’s hair. he giggled as he placed a small kiss on the tip of the erection before parting his lips to wrap around the head, earning a low groan from the other.

jihoon looked up at soonyoung as he let his tongue slide over the slit and yelped slightly when he felt the hand tugging at his hair, motioning for him to keep moving. he started lowering his lips to engulf more of his length, hands pumping what he couldn’t take, and moving his head back up again, creating a rhythm as he continued to bob his head. jihoon made sure to press his tongue flat against the sensitive vein on its lower side and occasionally let the tip of the elder’s cock hit the back of his throat while looking back up at soonyoung with wide eyes.  

soonyoung groaned as he drank in the sight in front of him. it took all of his self control to not fuck the younger’s throat raw there and then.

eyes never leaving the elder, jihoon gave the cock a particularly harsh suck, hollowing his cheeks as he did so. feeling soonyoung’s grip in his hair tighten, he let his teeth gently scrape the sides of his member while bobbing his head.

“ah--fuck it,” soonyoung moaned as he reached behind him to flick a switch, adjusting the vibrator to its highest setting. jihoon jerked as his mouth fell open at the sudden overwhelming sensations, the need to cum slowly arising.

soonyoung took the opportunity to shove his dick further into the smaller mouth. tugging harshly at the pink hair, he thrusted in and out of the slippery cavern, cock hitting the back of jihoon’s throat more than once.

the smaller let his eyes close as the elder took control, moaning around his dick when the vibrator moved against his prostate. soonyoung groaned as jihoon’s moans vibrated around his dick and he picked up his pace, moaning lowly as he finished in the smaller’s mouth. there was tears and drool and cum all over jihoon’s pretty flushed face and the blonde male burned the image into his memory, just as every other time.

“so pretty, baby.” soonyoung gathered the small boy into his arms, perching him on his lap, and peppered small kisses all over the boy’s face.

“you did good, baby.” jihoon continued to writhe in his arms, the vibrator still moving inside.

“da-ddy, can i come? please please can i?” jihoon begged the elder, almost sobbing when the blonde made a move to lay the smaller on the bed. he gasped when the older covered his member with his mouth, sucking lightly at the tip before letting go with a loud wet pop. he pressed a thumb to the slit as he searched for the lube blindly with his other hand.

uncapping the bottle, he coated his fingers before pushing one inside of jihoon, feeling the strong vibrations coming from the oval bead and kissed him to distract him from the intruding feeling. the smaller boy shifted as felt long digits enter him and a foreign yet familiar feeling spread across his groin.

“t-take it out pl-please--hngh!” jihoon choked as soonyoung moved the vibrator to press against his prostate, his mouth hung open in silent pleasure. pushing in another finger, soonyoung moved to tug at jihoon’s left nipple with his teeth, making jihoon writhe under him. by the third finger, jihoon was almost fucking himself on soonyoung’s fingers if it wasn’t for the hand that gripped tightly his thigh.

“soonyou--”

“patience.” soonyoung cut him off and jihoon whined slightly in displeasure when the older removed his fingers along with the vibrator. the blonde male sat up and moved to lean against the wall as pumped his member a few times. he pat his lap, signaling for the smaller boy.

“ride me,” and jihoon scrambled to his feet faster than ever and slowly sunk his weight onto the elder’s hard cock. he heard soonyoung’s breath hitch slightly as the other’s cock was pushed to the hilt. there was burning sensation from not being filled for a long time and he shifted to make himself more comfortable.

slowly he started rolling his hips, hands gripping onto soonyoung’s shoulders tightly, and he lifted his ass up, until only the tip of the older’s member was left, before dropping himself back down with a loud moan.

"fuck, baby, you feel so good." soonyoung groaned as jihoon repeated the action, fingers curling around the sides of the smaller's waist. jihoon let his head fall on soonyoung’s shoulder as the older’s hips met him halfway, hitting the bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

“daddy--can’t--jihoo--plea--” jihoon rambled, voice cracking halfway as he fumbled with soonyoung’s shirt. the older kicked off his boxers and sweatpants as well, as he pushed jihoon down onto the bed before ramming into the smaller body, thrusting in at a new angle, hitting all the right spots that made jihoon see white. he reached down and pressed his lips against jihoon’s in a sloppy kiss.

the bed creaked and moved along with the force of soonyoung’s thrusts, the headboard banging against the wall in sync with the rhythm of his thrusts. in one swift motion, he released the cock ring around jihoon’s member and threw it in a random direction. heat pooled in the pits of his stomach as he felt jihoon’s walls tighten around him and the blonde male moved even faster. soonyoung looked as jihoon’s mouth hung open, drool escaping the side of his mouth, body completely numb to everything except for soonyoung’s thrusts. his eyes were half-lidded with lust, lips red and swollen, and soonyoung had never wanted jihoon so bad.

“daddy--i’m going to come!” jihoon’s hands scratched the older’s back, leaving red trails in its wake.

“come for daddy,” soonyoung growled, punctuating each word with a thrust. “come and tell the whole world who you belong to.”

“ung! da-hngh-daddy!” jihoon screamed as he came, shooting out ribbons of white in between them. jihoon’s walls clamped onto soonyoung’s member, the tight heat proving to be too much for him, as he rode out his orgasm. he fell onto the bed beside the smaller male, panting and sticky with sweat and cum

seeing that the younger boy hadn’t come down from his high, soonyoung reached for his wet wipes kept in the drawer and started cleaning the boy up. he tugged the soiled sheets off the bed and gathered them at the corner of the room, making a mental reminder to wash them the next morning. he quickly changed the pillow cases and retrieved a blanket from the cupboard, tucking himself and jihoon under it.

jihoon felt hands wrapping around his waist and his cheek pressed against a warm chest. “daddy?” he felt vibrations and heard a small chuckle coming above him.

“yes baby?” soonyoung replied teasingly. “you know you don’t have to call me that anymore,” he continued, still laughing lightly at jihoon. the smaller male pouted and flushed a bright red, bringing up a small fist to hit the older.

“shut up.” soonyoung laughed again and hugged the other male tighter and pressed a kiss onto the smaller’s pink hair.

“goodnight baby.” jihoon huffed and stayed quiet until he heard soonyoung’s breaths evening out. he snuggled further into soonyoung’s chest and whispered, “i love you.”

apparently the older male wasn’t asleep yet when he heard a reply of _i love you too, baby_.

 


	2. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed

when jihoon opened his eyes again, the birds were chirping and he never felt better, despite the pain in his ass. he shrugged on one of soonyoung’s shirts and made his way out to the kitchen when he felt a stare coming from behind him.

 

“so,” jihoon whipped his head around to see a smirking seungcheol leaning against the wall. “daddy, huh?” the smaller male felt blood rising to his cheeks before shoving his middle finger in the leader’s face.

 

“fuck you, seungcheol.” the older male laughed.

 

“nah, i don’t think soonyoung would like that,” he teased, gesturing to jihoon’s neck.

 

“not after all that effort spent claiming you.” jihoon’s hand flew to cover his neck as he glared at seungcheol.

 

“what’s going on guys? i thought i heard my name,” soonyoung yawned as he wrapped his arms around jihoon’s waist. “morning babe,” he pecked the smaller male’s cheek before resting his chin on top of the other’s head.

 

“morning,” jihoon muttered as he covered soonyoung’s hands with his own. seungcheol groaned and made a face.

 

“y’know, i’m really happy for the both of y’all. really. but it’s way too early for fluff especially coming from jihoon.” seungcheol said as he covered his eyes.

 

“and you’re lucky the kids aren’t around. next time when you want to be claimed, please get a room elsewhere, we have minors around!” he finished, running into his room and locking the door.

 

“fuck you!”

 

“you’re already fucking jihoon! and stop cursing so much, jihoon’s a bad influence!” seungcheol’s yells were muffled by the door. jihoon opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the older male started pulling him back into the room.

 

“he’s right, you’re a bad influence, and i want to sleep some more.” soonyoung spoke into jihoon’s hair, ignoring the protests coming from the smaller male.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it guys, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry.


End file.
